Oscuro
by Drackmiss
Summary: AU. La oscuridad es ausencia de luz. Podrán encontrar una salida? Alguien que los ilumine?
1. Chapter 1

**:3 Saben esos días en los que necesitas despejar tu mente. Bueno, tengo uno de esos y de ahí nace esta historia (más haber pasado la noche viendo Investigation Discovery xD)**

 **ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA (por la cual tengo sentimientos de amor odio)**

 **ENJOI!**

* * *

 _ **Oscuro**_

Me falta aire.

Me cuesta respirar, se me es imposible.

Un fuerte dolor punzante atraviesa mi pecho _._

 _Mi cabeza va a estallar._

 _No entiendo nada._

 _¿Qué hice_ _mal?_

Todo está oscuro, no veo nada, el vacío me agobia, me martiriza.

Trato de abrir mis ojos pero pesan demasiado _._

Quiero escapar, pero no tengo oportunidad.

 _Necesito ayuda..._

Empiezo a moverme y emito un leve quejido.

 _...Alguien que me salve..._

 _...Alguien que me rescate..._

Escucho pasos acercándose lentamente. El rechinido de la madera podrida me hace temblar.

 _...Alguien que me proteja..._

 _...Alguien que me libere..._

La puerta se abre. Sé que entra algo de luz, sin embargo siento que el cuarto se oscurece aun más si es posible.

Sigue acercándose.

Se agacha a mi lado.

 _...Necesito a alguien... Alguien que..._

 _-_ Con que por fin despiertas...- No lo puedo ver pero siento como se ensancha cínicamente su sonrisa. Mi cuerpo tiembla. -no tengas miedo... Mi muñeca... Mi preciosa...- Quiero llorar.

 _...Necesito alguien que..._

-...Kyoko.

 _...Me ame._

* * *

 _ **PDT: Tenganme paciencia. Primer fic. Se aceptan críticas y comentarios. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **SKIP BEAT!** **Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

 **GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! :´)**

 **(toy emocionada)**

 **ENJOI!**

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido que no eres nada?_

 _Como una minúscula partícula_ _en el aire._

 _Cuando todos te rodean y tú ni_ _siquiera estás ahí._

 _ **—** **Karen Crawford**_

* * *

Mi lengua se siente pastosa.

Mi alma, vacía.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado. No puedo diferenciar el dia de la noche y tampoco se cuanto tiempo he estado inconsiente.

No entiendo por qué me ha pasado esto...

¿Se acordará alguien de mí?

¿Los dueños del Daruma-ya habrán notado mi ausencia?

...

No… Estan muy ocupados. Tienen demasiado trabajo como para preocuparse de alguien como yo… De seguro piensan que soy una irresponsable por ausentarme del trabajo.

¿Mis compañeros de trabajo se preguntaran por mí…?

Resoplé…

Tampoco lo creo. No pude establecer ninguna relación con ellos por estar siempre pendiente de Shotaro…

…

¿Y qué tal si Shotaro…?

Que mal chiste. No se preocuparía por alguien que no fuera él. Ademas habíamos discutido la última vez que nos vimos. Me siento torpe y estúpida. Siempre fui una sirvienta para él.

Solté una risa amarga o un intento de ella. Mi garganta está tan seca que solo salió un sonido rasposo y grueso.

Nadie se preocuparía por una chica como yo. Ni siquiera mi madre que me abandono cuando niña. Solo Korn… Korn ha sido el único que realmente me ha tomado en cuenta…

¿Cómo estará?

¿Habrá crecido bien?

Daría cualquier cosa solo para poder volverlo a ver… Cualquier cosa. Pero ahora todo se siente tan lejano…

 _Todo se siente tan imposible…_

* * *

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **SKIP BEAT!** **Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

 **ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTANDOLES LA HISTORIA :D**

 **ENJOI!**

* * *

 _Nada es permanente, salvo_

 _el cambio._

 ** _—_** ** _Heráclito_**

* * *

-Kyo-chan…-

Su voz me atormenta, me da nauseas.

-Muñeca tienes que comer algo, te vas a enfermar- Se acerca con una bandeja la cual deja a un lado.

 _Esta jugando contigo Kyoko, no le creas._

 _-_ Ahhh… Mi pobre princesa… Tan débil y frágil. Tranquila. Todo está bien ahora…-

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados pero la poca luz no dejaba en evidencia su rostro. No le respondía.

-No entiendo… No entiendo Kyo-chan- Se levantó de pronto de mi lado lo que hizo que me estremeciera. -¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- Grito.

Empecé a temblar. Temí que me hiciera daño.

-Shhhh…shhh… Tranquila…. Lo siento… lo siento…- Se acerco y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con devoción.

Nauseas de nuevo. Quería vomitar.

-Es que no te entiendo… Por él trabajabas hasta romperte la espalda…- Dijo con tono lastimero... _¿Por él?_ –Yo lo vi hacerte daño…- _¿Se refiere a Shotaro?_

\- ¡Yo te he rescatado!- Exclamó. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. – No aprecias lo que he hecho por ti… y eso me enfada.- Lo último lo dijo con un tono siniestro. Volvió a sentir como temblé. Sentí como me recorría con la mirada.

– Ahhh... Tranquila preciosa… Tendré paciencia… Sé que no son fáciles los cambios. Te tratare como una muñeca. No… Como una princesa… Mi princesa… Tan hermosa y delicada.- Diciendo esto acaricio mi cara. Sus dedos seguían cada línea facial. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Quise morir.

Sigo sin entender… ¿Cual es su obsesión conmigo?… con una chica con tan poco atractivo…

Mi cabeza empezaba a doler.

Se volvió a apartar de mí. Me alivie.

-Te dejo las cosas para que comas… Deberías… No creas que te dejare ir…- Su tono fue duro y frio.

Salió por la puerta y pude escuchar como cerraba con llave.

Empecé a llorar.

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews :´)**

 **P.D. PaulaGaTo tratare de ir haciendo los caps mas largos :3**

 **P.D.2 xD TAL VEZ hoy actualice de nuevo.**

 **Nuevamente:**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **SKIP BEAT!** **Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

 **:3**

 **ENJOI!**

* * *

 ** _Ren_**

Estábamos entrando en la sección de inteligencia especial LME servicios secretos.

Venía de un agotador viaje desde Hong Kong por una larga investigación acerca de un secuestro. Nos habían contactado y con mi ayuda, durante la investigación, dimos con una red de tráfico sexual. Logramos hacer una redada y atrapar a los desgraciados los cuales se encontraban por fin tras las rejas.

Fue muy agotador, sin embargo, quería incorporarme a trabajar lo más rápido posible. Es lo único que me distrae, tengo que esforzarme.

Vi nuevamente a mi jefe que estaba sentado en frente de mí, íbamos dentro de una camioneta blindada. Sonreí lo más gentil que pude.

\- Nuevamente Presidente. No tenías que pasar buscándome. No era necesario.- Ensanche mi sonrisa. Esperaba que notara mi sarcasmo. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, lo ignoraría olímpicamente.

\- Nah... Tranquilo chaval. Me hacías falta. – Dijo como si nada. Sabía que quería sacarme de mis casillas como siempre.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Fue agotador pero fácil. No sé cómo no dieron con ellos antes.- Apreté mis puños y fruncí mi entrecejo. - Fue terrible ver en esas condiciones a todas esas niñas.- Gruñí. Todavía sentía asco.

Lo vi sonreír condescendientemente. - Cada día te vas pareciendo más a tu padre. - Dijo con nostálgica. Me tense, no me gustaba el que lo nombrara. Desvié el tema.

-Reitero. No tenías que buscarme. Hiciste un escándalo- Recordé como al bajarme del jet privado los agentes de seguridad se replegaban haciendo maniobras (que debía admitirlo... Eran excepcionales...), para abrir espacio y que Lory pudiera salir a mi encuentro. Siempre tan excéntrico.

Lanzo una carcajada. Sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. No sé cómo rayos estaba donde estaba. Para su edad se comporta como un niño.

No se dijo nada más. Ya habíamos llegado.

\- Vamos a mi oficina. Quiero un reporte completo. - Dijo emocionado. Yo solo sonreí a la vez que suspiraba.

Entrábamos a la recepción cuando me percate del alboroto. No era normal. Vi por la esquina del ojo a Lory. Tenía fruncido el ceño.

Decidimos acercarnos y escuchar.

Agudice mi vista y vi que un muchacho rubio con vestimenta algo gótica era quien montaba un escándalo a la secretaria. También vi como oficiales se acercaban para retenerlo.

Suspiré nuevamente.

Hoy iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

 **:o**

 **Que quien tiene a Kyoko?**

 **D:**

 **Ni yo misma sé...**

 **Nah Miento... :3**

 **... :3**

 **.. :3**

 **:3**

 **PD: Me di cuenta terribles errores ortográficos en mí capitulo anterior. Que pena! Por ello lo lamento mucho! Voy a editarlo.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **GRACIAS y HASTA PRONTO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **SKIP BEAT!** **Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Ren_**  
-¡CUERDA DE INÚTILES! - Gritó. Me di cuenta que era un mimado engreído con sólo verlo. - ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON SU JEFE! ¡MALDITA SEA! - Mire a Lory y el a mí. Le pedí autorización para hacerme cargo y el solo asintió. - ¡SU INEFICACIA ES TANTA QUE ES ABSURDA!- Lo volví a escuchar. Mi cabeza estaba comenzando a doler.

Me acerque lentamente mientras ponía la más deslumbrante de mis sonrisas. No estaba de humor. Las personas se empezaron a dar cuenta de mi presencia y me dieron miradas de alivio.

Su tensión disminuía mientras que mi molestia aumentaba.

El niño se percató de esto y me miró. Bufó. Me acerque hasta posicionarme a metro y medio de él. Los demás se apartaron.

-¿Qué quieres? - Me preguntó.

-Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Por qué estás aquí montando tal escándalo NIÑO?- Remarque mi última palabra. Vi como salían chispas de sus ojos.

-¡Serás…!- Se puso rojo de la rabia, yo simplemente mantuve mi sonrisa. Eso le molestaba aún más.- ¡SÓLO NECESITO QUE BUSQUEN A ALGUIÉN!- Genial, lo que necesitaba. Un acosador.

-No hacemos trabajos para satisfacciones personales- Dije frío pero aún con una sonrisa. - Así que estás perdiendo tiempo niño- Finalmente zanje con sorna.

Se encrespó. Me miro con odio.

-¡Maldito! ¡No es eso! - Levante una ceja. - ¡ELLA NO REGRESA! ¡NO HA VUELTO!- Se agarró la cabeza con las manos despeinándose aún más. Supuse que hablaba de su novia. Obviamente, yo también lo hubiese abandonado, pobre chica. Me daba lástima y ni la conocía.

-Bueno, realmente no sería extraño que alguien no quisiera volver contigo- Dije con inocencia. Generalmente no era así, pero esta tipo me tiene molesto. Su mirada era como si quisiera matarme.

\- ¡KYOKO ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA Y NADIE HACE NADA! - Culminó.

Mi corazón se apretujo. Tenía buenos recuerdos con una niña del mismo nombre. Pensando en ella me dio curiosidad, así que decidí prestarle un poco más de atención, pero antes de poder decir algo Lory se acercó a nosotros.

\- Vamos y hablemos en mi oficina. - Se fue hacia el ascensor. Sólo suspire y el muchacho se cruzo de brazos y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo.

 _Aguanta por favor_.

Me dije a mí mismo.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, no había estado en condiciones para escribir.**

 **Los estudios, situaciones familiares, y bueno… unos que otros problemotes en mi país me han bajado los ánimos.**

 **Sin embargo, aproveche unos que otros ratos para distraerme.**

 **El siguiente cap. lo subo en un rato**

 **:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **SKIP BEAT!** **Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Ren_**

Seguimos a Lory hasta su despacho. El entró y se sentó en su inmenso escritorio, en cambio, el muchacho se lo pensó. La oficina era extravagante, demasiado. Supuse que estaba dudando de nuestra credibilidad. Le pase al lado y lo mire por encima del hombro. Le molesto. Sonreí y entre. Me quede en una esquina.

Lory le hizo un ademan invitandolo a pasar y sentarse. El entró, sin embargo, se quedo de pie frente a él y de brazos cruzados. Le miro alzando el mentón.

-¿Tu eres el jefe?- Lory sonrió

-Si no fuera así, no estaría sentado aquí.- Dijo obvio. - A sí que dime... ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí para que formes un escándalo de tal magnitud?.-

Lo vi arrugar su cara. No sé porque pero me caía mal, a pesar de todo, estaba atento a lo que diría.

\- Es... Es por Kyoko...- Agacho la cabeza. Lory lo miro expectante esperando a que continuara. - Esta desaparecida…

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Respondió mi jefe. Yo seguía callado.

\- Ella no ha vuelto al apartamento. – Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿No crees que tal vez se cansó de ti?- Seguía con mi más brillante sonrisa. Se dirigió a mí fulminándome con los ojos. Lory quería reírse.

Me irritaba saber que vivían juntos. Tal vez se llama igual que aquella dulce niña, pero esta Kyoko habrá de ser estúpida si anduvo con este tipo. Me molestaba, y mucho. Debo recordarme que no es la misma.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Intervino nuevamente Lory. Supongo que no quería ver correr sangre.

-Fuwa Sho- Su nombre se me hacia familiar.

-Bueno, bueno... Continuemos. ¿Hace cuantas horas dices que está desaparecida? Tal vez quiso tomarse un tiempo. ¿De casualidad discutieron o ella tiene algún familiar enfermo? -

\- No tiene más familiares que yo sepa. Bueno... Está su mamá... Pero es complicado. Prácticamente solo nos tiene a mi familia y a mí - Se limito solo a decir eso.

\- Ok… pero repito, se nos es necesario saber cuánto lleva desaparecida.- El solo respondió murmurando. -Tienes que hablar más alto, necesitamos saber todo.-

\- ¡Ya hace una semana!- Exclamó cubriéndose el rostro.

Yo me sorprendí. ¿Hace una semana que no sabe de ella y ahora es que va a buscarla?

-¿Por qué hasta ahora no lo reportaste?- Lory se puso serio. No le agradaba la situación.

-Demonios…- Suspiró. - No lo sabía. No me entere si no días después que regrese.- Ahora si tomo asiento bajando un poco su semblante, casi hasta podría admitir que parecía preocupado.- Kyoko y yo discutimos un día en la calle, después de ahí no supe nada de ella y tampoco regrese al apartamento días después. Me di cuenta que todo estaba lleno de polvo, me pareció extraño ya que ella no es así.- Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Me quede prestando atención aunque me moría por saber por qué discutieron.- Luego me di cuenta del buzón de llamadas. Todos los mensajes eran de los trabajos de Kyoko. Preguntaban por qué no había asistido a sus trabajos si avisar, unos que otros eran para avisar que estaba despedida, pero la mayoría estaban preocupados. Ahí me di cuenta de lo extraño que era. Kyoko pudiera molestarse con migo, pero por más que sea ella no es irresponsable. Empecé a llamar a los locales y ellos tampoco tenían información, incluso contacte con mis padres y les pregunte casualmente si Kyoko ha hablado con ellos pero nada. Ella no es así. Por eso estoy aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Lo último lo dijo con un tono lastimero.

Lory me observó. Sabía por donde iba. Suspiré.

Aceptaba el trabajo.

* * *

:3 ?


	7. Chapter 7

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Ren_**

Demonios.

Nada. Absolutamente no tenía nada.

Mi frustración y molestia crecía, cada vez más por tener a mi fuente de enojo tan cerca.

Solo una palabra lo describe a la perfección:

Imbécil.

Tenía que realizar unas sencillas preguntas de rutina, así que al terminar la conversación con el jefe dirigí a Fuwa a mi despacho. En el trayecto no se comento nada. Creo que él se dio cuenta de lo poco que me agradaba, y pues, era obvio que yo le disgustaba.

Simplemente no podía creer la poca información que poseía de la chica. Absurdo. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad donde demonios la chica trabajaba.

La situación me era desesperante. Pensé que iba a ser más sencillo pero el patán no lo facilitaba. Si este era el comienzo no me imagino como ira desarrollándose el caso. Tal vez tarde un poco más de lo que tenía planeado. No me gusta nada… No entiendo porque soy incapaz de tranquilizarme con respecto a este caso, mientras más me tarde no se qué será de esa pobre chica.

Por quinta vez desde que entré a mi oficina suspire.

—… A ver si entendí. ¿No tienes ni siquiera alguna foto de ella?— Me puse serio.

—No, ¿Por qué tendría que tener una?— Respondió. Su cara de disgusto era como una patada en el trasero.

—Bueno… Por lo que veo de ti no conseguiré más nada. — Exasperado restregué mi rostro con las manos. — Puede que los locales donde ella trabajaba tengan algo. Necesito su dirección de residencia para llevar a cabo una inspección completa. También necesito tu número de contacto y el de tus familiares. — Dispuse una planilla al frente de él.

— ¡NO!— Grita. Veo su cara volverse pálida. — Mis padres no pueden enterarse. —

Me quede sorprendido. — Oye niño, lamento decirte esto pero no estamos jugando. — Me recuesto en el respaldo de mi silla cruzándome de brazos, todo para tratar de contenerme. — No sé si comprendes la situación… Estas denunciando una desaparición de por lo menos hace una semana; en el mejor de los casos puede que tu amiga haya huido, o hasta estar muerta es una muy buena posibilidad. — Al decir eso un hueco se hizo en mi estómago. — No sabes que tan terribles son otras alternativas. Necesito hablar con todos los testigos posibles, cualquier vínculo personal. —

Su cara por un momento refleja algo de culpa. — Solo… Dame tiempo. Es mejor que yo hable con ellos. — Nuevamente otro suspiro sale de mi interior.

—Está bien, por ahora te lo dejaré a ti, pero más te vale que lo hagas pronto. — Puntualizo. — Es de vital importancia que sean consientes. Ahora terminemos con esto, quiero tratar de averiguar todo lo que pueda hoy. —

Finalmente el chico salió de mi oficia. Con lo poco que obtuve por lo menos podía hacer un perfil de la victima…

Vi el nombre de la chica escrito en la carpeta. _**KYOKO MOGAMI**._

Edad: 18 años.

Titulo: Bachiller.

Representantes: la familia Fuwa.

Nada de parientes sanguíneos cercanos.

Sin teléfono celular. Ni otras amistades cercanas.

Ella y su ¨amigo¨, vinieron a Tokyo para que él pudiera realizar su sueño y ella apoyarlo.

Múltiples trabajos con los cuales mantenía su economía y la de él.

Como características personales es diligente, responsable, tranquila… Nada fuera de lo común. 

El chico no tenía ningún antecedente de ella, simplemente la describió como una mojigata arraigada a las leyes. La probabilidad de que haya huido es mínima dado el carácter de la chica que describió. Me parece muy extraño.

Ni él ni su familia, en lo que lleva la semana, ha recibido alguna llamada de extorsión pidiendo rescate, pero, a pesar de ello todavía no puedo descartar un posible secuestro.

Debía admitirlo, el caso me lleva nervioso... El dolor de cabeza que cargaba cada vez se hacía más insorportable. Punzadas penterantes hacían estragos en mi mente… No estaba bien y eso me angustiaba aun más. Era incapaz de pensar. Me sentía ahogado dentro de mi propia oficina; hablar con el chico ese me había agotado enormemente y mi humor no estaba de buenas.

Estiro mi mano para alcanzar mi taza, maldigo internamente al encontrarla vacía, a pesar de ello, consigo las fuerzas para levantarme e ir al cafetín…

 _Kyoko Mogami…_ Ese nombre no me dejará tranquilo, no hasta que la encuentre y sepa que ella esta bien… 

—REEEEEEEN. — Yashiro, un colega y amigo, se acerca hasta mí. Su sonrisa radiante me daba indicios de que trae algo entre manos. Suspiré y sonreí. — ¡Al fin regresaste! No sabes cuanto te echaba de menos. —Fingió un puchero.

—Claro, lo sé bien. — Continúe con mi objetivo de conseguir mi santo café. — Se que sin mi no tienes a nadie a quien fastidiar ¿Me equivoco?— Yashiro me sigue por detrás.

—Pfsss ¿!Cómo se te ocurre!? No puedo creer que pienses así de mi…—Respondió indignado con una mano en su corazón. — Oye… ¿Conseguiste alguna chica linda? Tal vez… ¿En tu trabajo por allá? ¿Alguna sexy chica… no se… una abogada? — Dijo jocoso. Solo pude poner los ojos en blanco. — Vamos… no seas tímido chiquitolin. — _¿Qué?_ — Mira que no te haces más joven, si no todo lo contrario. Algún día dejaras de parecerle guapo a las chicas. —

—JA… no creo. Incluso de viejo apuesto a que tendre a una que otra detrás de mí. Pero tranquilo, no vayas a ponerte celoso — Ironicé.

—Ren… Puede que si tengas quien te persiga… Pero no tendrás a una que este CONTIGO...— Puntualizó. Odio que se ponga así conmigo, me hace sentir como un niñato. Quise romper la tensión.

—Yukijito ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?— Bromeé, aunque se que en algo tiene razón.

—Casi, pero soy más como un hermano y lo sabes. — Reí un poco, era muy cierto, él es lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo. — Estoy hablando en serio.— Me apartó y pidió una lata de café en la maquina dispensadora.— A veces me preocupas, no todo es el trabajo, recién llegaste y ya tomaste un caso.—

— Pues que quieres que diga…Actualmente no tengo interés en distraerme. —

— No tienes nada que decir, ni nada que probar… Solo cuida un poco más de ti. Estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a alguien quien va a poner tu mundo de cabeza. — Me dio la lata de café que compró. Mi cara reflejando confusión. — Si necesitas ayuda en algo avísame, últimamente ando algo desocupado. —

—Claro… Gracias. —Me dio unas palmadas en en hombro y se marcho sin decir más. 

* * *

**Siento que debo pedir una disculpa :s . Simplemente lo que fue el año pasado y lo que viene siendo este… bueno todo es un caos.**

 **Tal vez pensaran… ya q _ue me he perdido un buen tiempo… debo tener unos que otros caps listos, no? =D_**

 ** _Tan tan tan taaaaan!_**

 **Mi moral me indica que tengo que decir que no :D**

 **No he tenido cabeza ni corazón :D**

 **Y los parciales tampoco han tenido delicadeza conmigo**

 **PD: Rouus94, me tarde demasiado, lo siento mucho :(**

 **Tratare de compensarlo estos días. Gracias por el apoyo (solo tengo 3 así que trabajaré duro :) )**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **(Admito que no me siento conforme con este capítulo)**

 **PD.2. Gracias a TODOS por los reviews :D un GIGANTE ABRAZO**


	8. Chapter 8

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Kyoko_**

Me quede observando la bandeja con comida que _él_ había dejado hace rato. Ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Volví mi vista hacia la puerta. No quise gastar energías en tratar de abrirla, era evidente que estaba cerrada. Tome algo de aire y observe mí alrededor.

Se notaba que la habitación estaba preparada con antelación. La cama bien acomodada, con unas que otras muñecas que en vez de parecerme tiernas me hacían temblar. Me percaté que las paredes se parecían a las del estudio de Sho, estaban cubiertas de tal manera que neutralizarían cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir.

Esto me asustó aun más. Nadie sería capaz de escucharme.

Cerre los ojos por un momento. Tenía que esclarecer mi mente. Volví a ver la bandeja, hambre era lo que menos tenía, además… ¿Qué tal si tenía alguna droga? Puede que haya puesto somníferos o cualquier otra cosa. Suspiré…

Una carcajada sin ánimo salió de mi boca. Maria-chan, una pequeña niña con la que jugaba de vez en cuando en el parque de la ciudad, me decía que cada vez que suspiraba perdía un pedacito de felicidad. Estaría muy molesta conmigo en este preciso instante. Cómo desearía poder estar con ella en este momento. Puede que se haya quedado esperándome en el parque, ella generalmente no jugaba con nadie más.

Mi corazón se contrajo. El miedo nuevamente se apoderó de mí, miedo a que esa pequeña niña me odiase por haberla dejado sola, por no haber llegado... Cómo desearía poder haber evitado esta situación. Haber evitado a éste hombre… Pensándolo bien…No poseo ningún recuerdo con que relacionarlo.

Levantándome como pude empecé a recorrer lentamente la habitación con la mirada. Realmente parecía el cuarto de una niña pequeña, amueblado y todo acolchado. Paredes de un rosa pálido... unas cuantas muñecas de porcelana… Todo lo que en otro momento me hubiese encantado, en este me hacia tener ganas de vomitar.

Es que no entiendo, ¿qué quiere de mi? Evidentemente la habitación era preparada con antelación, ¿Habré sido la primera? ¿Habrá otras igual que yo aquí? ¿Me querrá solo a mí?

Me resguardé en una esquina. Un monton de imágenes espeluznantes llegaron a mi mente. Sentí como mi pecho apretaba y en un arranque de ira y sentimientos me levante y empecé a lazar todo a mi alcance. Las muñecas volaron y sus rostros se estrellaron, tire de la cama. Arme mi propio Armagedóm. Mis gritos desgarraban mi garganta.

Un pequeño haz de luz iluminó mi mente.

¿Y si acabo con mi vida?

Sonaba mejor que esperar sentada a ver que haría conmigo.

Desesperadamente busque algo pudiera dar un fin a esta agonía. Inmediatamente divise uno de los fragmentos de porcelana. Solo tenía que hacer una incisión profunda y rápida, profunda y rápida… El simple contacto con mi piel me frustro y nuevamente empecé a gritar hasta no dar más.

Mis gritos cada vez se hacían más lastimeros e iban perdiendo fuerza. Refugiándome en la misma esquina otra vez, espere… Mi mano entumecida por la presión que ejercía sobre el fragmento de porcelana, la sangre seca empezaba a cuartearse. Espere en la misma posición por tanto tiempo que perdí la noción del mismo. A pesar de ello, durante mi espera me llene de determinación, si él no me lo hace fácil yo tampoco a él. El Taichou estaría defraudado si no, Okami-san tendría el corazón roto, María- chan no me querrá nunca más, ni podré patearle el trasero a Sho, me faltan muchas cosas por resolver, así que espere, y espere hasta que de nuevo mi secuestrador hizo acto de presencia por la puerta.

* * *

 **/o/ Otro caaap :3**

 **Gracias por los Follows y reviews**

 **Love u!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Ren_**

—Ren… Sé que te dije que estaba libre por si necesitabas ayuda, pero no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan literal. — Me dijo Yashiro lanzándome cuchillas con los ojos. — Tú eres una máquina que no duerme a diferencia de mortales como yo. —

—Yukihito, sabes que todo lo que me dices me lo tomo en serio. — Su rostro se lleno de indignación, rápidamente logro esquivar uno de sus guantes que me arrojó intentando darme en el rostro. — Bien, casi siempre. —

—Si me hicieras caso más seguido tal vez no serias tan amargado. — Masculló las palabras.

—Yo no soy amargado. — Realmente no me consideraba como tal.

—Si claro, y yo vengo de la realeza. Siempre tú escondiéndote detrás de esa sonrisa de _OH MÍRENME SOY TODO UN CABALLERO,_ cuando en realidad estas de un humor de perros. —

—Tengo mis razones. — Resto importancia a la conversación. — Como sea, con tu ayuda podremos avanzar el caso más rápido. Quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible, solo es eso. —

Al fin llegamos al apartamento donde se residenciaban, empezaríamos a buscar toda la información posible por aquí, solo había un pequeño problema, y era que el muchacho ya había entrado anteriormente y no podríamos asegurar si hubo alguna alteración en la posible evidencia. —El denunciante dijo que no regreso en una semana y que encontró todo igual, lo que le parecía extraño, tampoco hay muestras de forcejeo ni nada fuera de lo común por aquí que de indicios de alguna pelea. —Le comento a Yashiro. — A demás, según el portero, ella salió pero nunca se registró su regreso, es muy probable que el siniestro haya ocurrido fuera de la zona residencial. —

—Si… Lo cual complica más las cosas, estamos hablando de una ciudad grande y muy concurrida. —

—Exactamente. Por eso vamos a ver qué información recopilamos de la víctima. —Me fijo en el interior del apartamento, todo pulcramente ordenado pero con una fina capa de polvo encima, realmente contrarrestaba completamente con la actitud del chico punk lo que me indica que ella era más como una madre. — Has una copia de seguridad de los mensajes en la contestadora, aparentemente son de los trabajos de la víctima, tal vez tengamos que interrogarlos a todos. —

—En seguida jefeee. — Dice jocoso mientras se coloca sus guantes y enciende su computador. Yashiro es un genio con la tecnología pero tiene un problema con la misma bastante peculiar, todo, literalmente todo, le explota en las manos. — Oye, me imagino que es inútil preguntar esto… Pero, a este chico que reportó el siniestro… ¿No lo tienen como primer sospechoso? —

—Sí, ya le solicite a Kijima-san que le vigilase por un tiempo. —Suspiré. — Él es el primero en la lista hasta ahora, a pesar de ello, durante la entrevista me pareció poco probable que sea el culpable, no me pareció muy inteligente que digamos, pero nunca está demás la sospecha. —

—Hooooo… Suena como si lo odiases. — No era capaz de ver a Yashiro pero si podía sentir su sonrisa.

—Solo no me agrada. — Continúe revisando algunos papeles.

—Y dime… ¿La chica que buscamos es linda? — Me irrito el comentario.

—Eso es irrelevante para la investigación Yukijito. —

—Tranquilo… tranquilo fiera… Solo mera curiosidad…— El puchero en su rostro me molestaba.

—De todas formas, hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna foto de la joven. — Sonreí, al fin conseguí el documento que buscaba. — Tal vez, después de que busquemos por su número de documentación en el servidor tengamos algo, o simplemente alguno de sus trabajos nos lo puedan proporcionar. —

—Bueno, ya cree una base de datos, y tengo registro de los locales en lo que ha trabajado. ¿A qué hora intentamos contactarlos? —

—Lo ideal sería a primera hora en la mañana. — Nuevamente leo su ficha. — Sabes algo que me molesta mucho, es que no tenemos contacto directo con ningún pariente sanguíneo. — El mocoso dijo que su situación familiar era complicada, sin embargo, hay algo que no me cuadra del todo. — Yashiro, ve que puedes averiguar acerca de Saena Mogami. Mientras voy a hacer una inspección de las habitaciones. —

El hueco que sentía en el estomago cada vez aumentaba, no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera sentía el caso como algo personal. La inquietud que me daba el hecho que el secuestrador no se haya comunicado resulta intolerable, el miedo a no localizarlo pronto me angustiaba. El caso va tomando indicios de que sea un secuestro con fines de explotación, o vinculado a una disputa. Aun no puedo descartar nada.

El apartamento realmente era modesto pero elegante, tipo estudio de dos habitaciones, ubicado en una buena zona residencial; no parecía haber nada de exuberante valor. Doy con la habitación de la chica, algo más pequeña que la del muchacho, realmente tenía su propio toque femenino. La cama ocupaba el centro de la habitación, pequeños detalles como el acolchado y las cortinas rosa daban toque de inocencia. Frente a la cama se disponía un pequeño escritorio. Decido comenzar por ahí.

Pulcramente ordenado, algunos libros apilados. Consigo recolectar alguna que otras muestras, y empiezo a inspeccionar las gavetas. Múltiples documentos organizados, varios eran aplicaciones para la obtención de becas universitarias, todos sus documentos se encontraban ahí. Guardo unos que otros que son lo que más me interesan.

Doy con la última gaveta, me costó abrirla porque estaba algo trabada. Dentro un pequeño cofre tallado hace presencia, delicadamente lo tomo para abrirlo... Y definitivamente la curiosidad mato al gato.

—Mierda..!—

* * *

 **O_O Dios mio, puse una palabrota xD pero quería darle power.**

 **Querida/o Guest Gracias a ti por tu Review, sé que mis caps son algo cortos (llora en una esquina) pero son con amorsh. Y yup, no actualizo muy seguido xD**

 **En realidad soy yo la que tiene que agradecer ;D Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia :v**

 **Un Enorme Abraxo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **SKIP BEAT! Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA!**

* * *

 ** _Kyoko_**

— ¡DEMONIOS! — Explotó como una fiera. La luz que entró por el umbral de la puerta me cegó. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. — ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! —

Aun debido a la oscuridad que nublaba mi vista, era incapaz de diferenciar sus facciones. Oculto hacia atrás mis manos. El hombre por fin parece dar con mi presencia. Respiro profundamente mientras sus pasos se acercan.

— Ya… ya… mi princesa… ya me calme… tranquila…— Lentamente exhalo el aire que llevaba conteniendo hace ya un buen rato, mis pulmones arden. — Ya... Yo entiendo, esto ha sido sólo un berrinche, ¿verdad? —

Acerca su rostro al mío, inevitablemente, no puedo mantener la mirada. Como un acto reflejo mi rostro gira a un lado contrario. Sólo puedo volver a contener la respiración.

— No te preocupes, sé que _ESTO_ no volverá a repetirse. — Sus palabras se volvieron heladas al igual que la sensación que me dejaba su aliento en el rostro.

Rápidamente se aleja de mí. Aún así no levanto la mirada. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado catatónico, mis músculos no respondían.

— Veo que no has comido nada todavía. Mal, esto está muy mal mi princesa. No puedes vivir sólo de agua. Si no, tendré que darte de comer yo mismo. — Aprieto con fuerza mis labios. El dolor intenso de los mismos me indica lo resecos que están.

Puedo oír sus movimientos, como lentamente empieza a recoger algunas cosas. Con parsimonia, el hombre coloca nuevamente el colchón en su lugar.

— Te traeré otras cosas, me imagino que habrás pensado que les coloque algo. — Mi cuerpo tembló vilmente delatándome ante tal afirmación. — Se que aún no confías en mí, pero tranquila... — Sacude la ropa de cama y la colcha, acomoda los cojines, todo con una delicadeza como si estuviese acostumbrado.

Da por fin con los restos de las muñecas esparcidas en el suelo. Detiene sus movimientos.

— ¡TUS MANOS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ENSÉÑAME TUS MANOS!—

Voltea bruscamente hacia mí, trato de volverme a resguardar pero es imposible. El hombre toma de mi brazo y me levantó como sí no le pesase nada, mi temor aumentó. Tiró de mí hasta lanzarme a la cama. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones como si me lo hubiesen arrancado. Un pequeño grito se escapa con el mismo. — ¡Demonios! — Inspecciona mis manos intensamente. Cuando finalmente creo que está satisfecho las suelta, y se retira rápidamente de la habitación. Oigo cómo traba la puerta.

Finalmente puedo volver a intentar respirar.

* * *

 **:v Rarw**

 **Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews :** ')


End file.
